Letting Go
by Songarri0125
Summary: Still haunted by his past events, Impmon is still unconvinced that he has, at all, changed. But after a night of comfort with Renamon, Impmon discovers that he is different from who he was before. Renamon and Impmon one-shot.


The virus-type digimon opened his eyes to the glistening light of the sun. The night had finally ended and the morning was just beginning. Shaking away the temptation to fall back to sleep and nestle closer to the one digimon he considered more than a friend, Impmon rose from his hand-made nest and looked toward the virtual light and began to think back to all those times he spent in the human world. Although he would never say it, he missed all the people he met while living their: Henry, Rika, Takato, Jeri, Ai and Mako-everyone. Granted, they would still visit from time-to-time, but that wasn't the reason he felt the way he felt now. Whenever they would come to visit, he would always try to act cool and uncaring, like he always do, but that was so he could keep his distant from them, especially Jeri. He wasn't afraid of them or anything, but for some reason, he felt as if he couldn't go near them without wanting to cry.

The images of all the bad things Impmon did while in the human world flickered through his mind. Memories from when he became a puppet for the Davas', when he tried to kill everyone when he was Beelzemon, and that last event he will never forget: the moment when he absorbed Leomon's data. That picture would always appear in front of him whenever he saw Jeri's face. Even if she was smiling or didn't say anything while visiting, he could tell that she would still think of Leomon. It tore at Impmon that he could never bring Leomon back for Jeri's sake; once a digimon was absorbed by another, that digimon's entire existence would disappear and become part of the digimon that defeated it. Impmon placed his hand on the spot his heart would be located at and thought about how hard it was that he couldn't let it all go. He would've cried right-then-and-there if it wasn't for the fact that she was lying next to her.

The data-type digimon slept peacefully in the nest. Her golden yellow and white fur glistened in the light as the vixen continued to sleep. A smile appeared on Impmon at the sight of Renamon. He turned his head to see that his glove and scarf, along with her gloves, were piled together next to their bed. Impmon moved closer to the sleeping vixen, but did not meet her gaze. Instead, he turned in the opposite direction and began to dream. A sly (and perverted) smile appeared on the virus-type's face at the thought of what happened last night...

_"All right." whispered the nervous Impmon. "You can do this."_

_Gathering the remainder of his courage, the imp-like digimon forced his way to where Renamon was sitting. Night had come and the area was getting darker. The rest had gone to bed so all that was left was himself and Renamon. He was inches away from her before she turned to face him. Her diamond blue irises glistened in the darkness and Impmon had thought that he had lost the ability to breathe._

_"What is it, Impmon," she asked._

_The purple imp nearly fell flat on his tail if he hadn't managed to regain his balance. His eyes met with Renamon's once more before gaining the courage to ask her the question she was hoping she would say yes to._

_"You wanna hang out!"_

_Impmon blushed at the knowledge that he asked his question very loudly. Renamon looked skeptical as to what the virus-type digimon was asking, but she didn't show._

_"What was that?" Renamon asked._

_The virus-type digimon repeated himself._

_"I'm wondering...if you would want to hang out-tonight-just the two of us...if you like." Impmon asked, obviously embarrassed; he began to rant soon after: "I mean-you don't have to if you want, I just wanted to, as a sort of da-I mean, a good way to bond with a friend-which I hope we are since-"_

_"I'd love to, Impmon."_

_Impmon was about to respond when he caught eyes with her. Her blue eyes resonated with delight and her expression was a mixture of bliss and intrigue. The imp felt a huge grin appearing on his face and had to restrain himself from pounding his fist into the air and jumping up and down like an ecstatic child longing for ice cream. Renamon must've noticed his reaction because she was resisting the urge to laugh at the imp's excitement._

_"So," Impmon smirked casually at the vixen, completely dismissing the recent nervousness. "Where shall we go?"_

_Impmon was now inches from the data-type digimon. He extended his red gloved-hand in a gentleman fashion and replaced his smirk with a (imitated) dashing smile. For once, Renamon was lost for words. Feeling a bit flattered at the imp's attempt, she took him on his offer._

_"I have an idea." she whispered with a hint of humor noticeable...as well as seduction._

_The two digimons passed silently through the forest, enjoying the scenery that lay before them-well, except for Impmon. While Renamon gazed at the beauty that only bloomed at night, Impmon began to sulk because this was not what he would call "fun", but he decided to suck it up and enjoy the moment for Renamon's happiness. Impmon spotted a blue-spotted lily and plucked it from the ground to give to the vixen. He shyly handed her the flower and almost blushed when he saw how pleased she was. An hour had past before they found a place to stop and rest. Once they were rejuvenated, Impmon thought of a way to enjoy the remainder of their time together._

_"Yo, Renamon," Impmon whistled._

_The vixen digimon turned to face the little imp._

_"Let's have a race."_

_She turned her head in confusion._

_"We'll race around the forest and return back here: the first one to get back first wins."_

_Renamon contemplated on the idea for a moment and considered it interesting._

_"Very well." she replied. _

_A grin appeared on Impmon's face._

_Instantly, the pair dashed across the forest at blinding speed; Impmon jumped through the trees, but Renamon gained the lead because of her long legs. A mischevious smile rose from the virus digimon as an idea began to form in his mind. He leaped as high as he could and warped-digivolved into Beelzemon and took to the sky at lightning speed. He spotted the golden vixen and shot toward her. Just when Renamon was inches from winning, Beelzemon grabbed her by the arms and hoisted her into the air. She struggled at first, but remained calm once she saw that all-to-familiar smirk from the demon lord digimon._

_"Looks like we both win." Beelzemon whispered._

_Renamon merely hummed in delight. After Beelzemon found a place to land, the two digimons retreated back to the stream where they could rest. As the night began to fade, Renamon advised that they set up a nest to rest in; Beelzemon had to force himself to remain calm, and not do anything stupid. Once their nest was set up, Beelzemon sat next to Renamon, who remained quiet in front of the open pond._

_"Beelzemon?" Renamon asked._

_The demon lord looked toward the vixen._

_"Change back into Impmon."_

_Beelzemon was shocked to hear Renamon's statement. When she looked at him her diamond blue eyes glowed warmly at him._

_"You have something you wish to discuss, correct?" she guessed. "I want to hear it from you-not you're digivolved form."_

_Still recovering from her order, Impmon regretfully changed back into Impmon. Once the virus-type digimon had returned, his face was blushing red with embarrassment-both at the fact that Renamon __**knew**__ something was up, and that __**he **__was going to have to tell her. Gulping down the last of his nerves, Impmon boldly looked toward the vixen._

_"Alright then," Renamon spoke calmly and patiently. "what is it you wish to discuss with me?"_

_At first, Impmon didn't say a word, but eventually he managed to open his mouth and speak his mind._

_"Renamon..." he mumbled._

_Renamon looked at the small imp._

_"Do you think I've...changed?"_

_The vixen looked confused at the imp's question._

_"It's just," Impmon began. "I feel as though I haven't done that much sense coming back to the digital world. I mean, I have helped in keeping the the others intact and making sure they don't get deleted, and all, but I still feel as though I haven't become so different. I can still remember all the bad things I did to you and the rest-espically Jeri-I can still picture the expression that was on her face when I absorbed Leomon. I feel as though no matter what I do, everyone will still hate me._

_I don't know if I will be able to forgive myself."_

_The pair remained quiet. Impmon was lost in grief and Renamon was contemplating on what to say after hearing Impmon tell her what he held in for so long. After what felt like eons, Renamon came with a solution: "Honestly, Impmon, I think the only way you can feel any better is to let it go."_

_Impmon didn't raise his head. "It's not that easy." he mumbled._

_"True," Renamon agreed. "But that's the only solution I have."_

_He remained silent. A mixture of saddness and pity found itself inside the vixen digimon as she pulled the imp digimon closer to her-hugging him in a tight embrace. Impmon was caught off guard by Renamon's action. _

_"I know it hurts, Impmon." Renamon spoke quietly with a trace of sorrow. "But you can't let yourself forget all the good things you've done for us: you not only saved me, but Terriermon and Guilmon as well during one point. You also helped us rid the D-Reaper and was nearly deleted for trying to save Jeri; that's something to be happy for."_

_Renamon could sense the negativity wearing off of Impmon, but could still sense confusion running through his mind._

_"But-" Impmon replied, but Renamon had cut him off._

_"Listen, Impmon, I can understand that it's not easy to let go off the past, but that does not mean you must plague yourself with the mistakes you have learned from. You have grown-even without your knowning. You have changed into a better, more kinder digimon; you do rant and throw fits from time-to-time, but you've demonstrated that you can be caring, thoughtful and protective of those you charish. That's what I...enjoy about you." Renamon finished her sentence with a hint of shyness._

_Impmon slowly lifted his head and turned toward Renamon. She could see his emerald green eyes radiate with relieve and blissfulness. The vixen digimon couldn't help, but smile._

_"Renamon..." Impmon whispered._

_"Yes?" she asked._

_Before she could understand what happened, Impmon had already pressed his lips to the female digimon's. She was utterly surprised by the purple imp's action, but didn't attempt to stop him. He began to lace his small hands around Renamon's neck and she pulled him closer to her chest, enjoying the moment and wanting more. When the two digimon's lips were pulled apart, they looked lovingly into eachother's eyes while their noses touched. When Impmon got his breath, he whispered the words he was meaning to tell her: "I love you."_

_Afterwards, everything went blank._

"What are you thinking about?" The vixen asked.

Her yellow and white pelt was pressed closely to Impmon's back, her tail and paws were wrapped around his small body, and her head layed on top of his; the purple imp blushed lightly at the fact that Renamon was conscious and was already on him. Impmon suddenly remembered all that transpired last night and almost lost the ability to breathe. He then thought about all the things he said to Renamon and what she told him. She was right: he has changed. He wasn't the same as he was in the past; he was different then he was from before and was determined to keep it that way. He just needed to make a couple of changes.

"Renamon."

"Yes?"

"I wanna make a gravemark-for Leomon."

She nodded in response.

"And also." Impmon paused. Renamon noticed this and urged him to continue on. "I was wondering, if you don't mind, if I could...be your mate?"

Minutes passed and Impmon had yet to hear Renamon's response. When he had feared that she would reject him, the vixen had turned him around to face him and was welcomed by a pair of diamond blue eyes that glowed with approval. He was then greeted with a kiss from the fox-like digimon and given a loving hug.

"I already decided." she whispered.

The imp felt his heart grow warm with love as he remained bound by his mate. He snickered at the thought of what the others would do once they tell them this, but more importantly he felt happy that he didn't need to be bound by all the pain and misery he did in the past. He was finally at peace and he could finally let it all go.


End file.
